


i didnt know what love was (that is, until i met you)

by finnhoe



Series: just you and me, babe [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fingering, Light Dom/sub, Light daddy kink, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lot of fluff, bottom! Louis, half of this is smut, i think thats it, oh and a lot of snogging, ok thats it, top! Harry, wall fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnhoe/pseuds/finnhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>domestic fluff, cute boyfriend things, and some filthy boyfriend smut have fun with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	i didnt know what love was (that is, until i met you)

**Author's Note:**

> have fun :-)

“Louis.”

Nothing.

“Louis,” Harry tries again, hovering over his sleeping boyfriend on his elbows.

He sighs and gazes over Louis’ gorgeous eyelashes, and his long sleep-mussed hair before leaning down and brushing his lips over the top of Louis’ forehead, feeling the soft hair shift under him as he places a gentle kiss on the top of his head. His lips then trace over Louis’ temple, then to his ear.

“Wake up, love, I’m taking you to breakfast. It’s 10:30,” Harry declares, kissing the spot under Louis’ ear.

Louis gives a half-hearted grunt and turns on his side the best he can with Harry’s forearms bracketing his head.

“Sleep,” Louis barely mumbles, not bothering to open his eyes as he reaches out and pulls Harry’s pillow to his chest, burying his face in it.

And Harry really really wants to give in, but he also really really wants to go eat with his boyfriend of like a month (27 days and two hours to be exact, but who’s counting? Not Harry, that’s for sure).

“Baby,” Harry whines in his deep morning voice, and he knows Louis can’t say no to him now.

He hears Louis give a groan and the smaller boy turns on his back, little hands going up to rub the sleep out of his eyes, and if that isn’t the cutest thing Harry’s ever seen then let him be struck by lightning.

“Hi,” Harry smiles, feeling very satisfied with himself.

Louis’ mouth quirks up in a smile at Harry’s disheveled curls that are about shoulder length now as they finger out onto his face.

“Hi yourself,” Louis rasps, hand going up to tuck Harry’s curls behind his ears.

Harry smirks and his eyes flicker from the light blue eyes and Louis’ pink lips, before leaning down and slotting their lips together in a slow kiss. Louis sighs before pulling back and kissing Harry on the nose.

“Where are you taking me, then?” Louis ponders, fingers tracing patterns on Harry’s inked biceps.

“It’s a surprise,” Harry bites his lip and smiles, dimples absurdly deep.

Harry then sits up and walks into the bathroom as Louis groans, throwing his head back onto the pillow. He hates surprises. Hates them.

He lays there a moment before deciding he should actually get up and ready before it’s lunchtime. Louis sits himself up and swings his legs over the bed, turning his head to watch Harry for a moment as he brushes his teeth and hums to himself.

Louis gently snorts and gets up, walking to the bathroom with a bit of a sore bum (definitely not from Harry, nope).

“Hello,” Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s slim waist from behind, resting his forehead on the bottom of Harry’s neck.

Harry turns around in Louis’ grasp, toothbrush still in his mouth as he gives a goofy grin to Louis before turning again to spit and wash his mouth out.

Louis moves out from behind him and grabs his toothbrush, putting toothpaste on it before sticking it in his mouth.

He seems to be sticking a lot of things in his mouth these days.

Harry crinkles his nose in the mirror, “I dunno how you don’t put water on it before brushing your teeth.”

Louis just raises his eyebrows and shrugs, not really in the place to answer.

Harry shakes his head and begins to head out of the bathroom to get changed, but he makes sure to slap Louis’ bare arse before bolting out and giggling, like a child who just stole a cookie.

Louis rolls his eyes and takes the toothbrush out of his mouth, yelling, “Fuckin wanker!!”

He’s also trying to will himself to not get a semi from that, Harry knows all too well about his stupid pain kink, the fucker.

He quickly finishes brushing his teeth before going to Harry’s (their) wardrobe, seeing Harry standing there in his briefs, helplessly looking for an outfit.

Louis sighs and presses a kiss to Harry’s shoulder-blade before going to work. He swiftly scans the closet before picking out Harry’s plain white t-shirt for himself, then another white t-shirt and pink plaid flannel, handing the last two to Harry behind him.

“Wear your blue skinny jeans and the brown boots, yeah?” Louis turns around, seeing Harry nod and giving him a grateful kiss on the cheek.

Harry is sometimes so helpless when it comes to outfits, god bless him. Thank god Louis models so he has experience with clothing.

Louis then picks out a pair of Harry’s old black jeans, already knowing he’ll have to roll the cuffs up.

He quickly changes, rolling up the bottom of the jeans and the cuffs of the white t-shirt before slipping on his white vans.

Harry comes out of the closet (pun intended) and stops, eyeing Louis up and down.

“It’s not fair, you look amazing without even trying,” Harry pouts.

Louis feels a slight blush graze his cheeks as he steps in front of Harry, rolling up the sleeves of the flannel to Harry’s elbows.

“I could say the same to you, my dear,” Louis finishes and looks up, seeing Harry watching him with that stupid fond face he gets sometimes.

“Stop that,” Louis narrows his eyes and places his finger to the middle of Harry’s chest.

Harry’s smirk just grows wider as he feigns innocence, “Stop what?”

“You know what,” Louis accuses, not letting his stance fall.

“What, you want me to stop my feelings??” Harry says dramatically as Louis’ face breaks into a fit of giggles, “You want me to tell you to leave? Huh? You want me to leave my princess?” Harry’s fighting laughter as he easily scoops Louis up into the bridal position, quite literally sweeping him off his feet.

“Haz, you’re gonna drop me,” Louis barely gets out through his giggles.

“You want me to stop, still?” Harry completely ignoring Louis’ giggles and half-hearted attempts to escape as he dumps them on their bed and takes the same position as this morning, hovering over the still softly laughing Louis.

“You want me to stop being in complete and utter love with you?” Harry whispers now, all trace of laughter gone from his voice now.

And Louis’ laughter stops, too, but the smile in his eyes doesn’t burn out. They haven’t said those three words yet.

“You mean that?” Louis quietly asks now, eyes searching Harry’s for any sign of joking, but all he finds is the same fire that is burning in his own eyes.

“With all my heart,” Harry’s rocky voice replies, his lips quirking into a small smile.

And Louis swears his chest just exploded of warm fuzzies and love, pure love.

“I fucking love you, Harry Styles,” Louis smiles, eyes crinkling.

“Well good, or else this would be real awkward,” and now both of them are laughing again, high off each other’s happiness.

 

_

 

“Those pancakes were good, but not as good as yours,” Louis comments after swallowing his last bite, downing it with a sip of his tea.

Harry looks up with his eyes sparkling, chewing his eggs benedict, “Good.”

“Good,” Louis remarks back, smiling at Harry with his eyes also shining.

“Maybe good will be our always,” Harry declares animatedly, a secret smile at finally thinking of a funny joke.

And it works because Louis snickers before giggling and putting his hand over his mouth, eyes crinkling.

Harry just gives a proud smile as he watches Louis laugh, his favorite sight (well, next to seeing him bouncing on Harry’s cock, but that’s beside the point).

“I love you, you big dummy,” Louis smiles after his laughter stops, and Harry can see the truth to his words based on how his eyes absolutely glimmer.

“I love you too, even though you laugh at my jokes then call them dumb,” Harry gives a crooked grin back.

The waiter then comes and drops off their check, Harry quickly sliding in his card and handing it right back.

“What do you wanna do today?” Harry questions, resting his chin on his palm as he tangles their ankles together underneath the table.

“Hmmm,” Louis thinks, eyebrows adorably furrowing as he thinks, before his eyes light up, “let’s go roller skating!!”

Harry begins to protest about how he always falls on his arse but Louis sets a silencing finger to his lips.

“I’ll hold your hand the whole time, I won’t let you fall. Trust me,” Louis says slowly, eyebrows raising.

And Harry’s eyebrows smooth out in defeat before nodding his head, grabbing Louis’ small wrist and kissing his knuckles before keeping it in his own on the table.

“Well now we look like that sappy couple from all the romantic comedies,” Louis jokes, pretending to care.

Harry considers this, “But we are that sappy couple in romantic comedies,” he points out.

Louis laughs before saying, “Now that is true.”

They’re interrupted by the waiter setting down their check and Harry’s card, leaving with a thank you and a have a nice day.

Harry then releases Louis’ hand only to sign the check, then they’re off. Harry intertwines Louis’ hand with his again, and Louis rests his grey beanie clad head on Harry’s shoulder as they walk outside, the slightly cool 18° C air hitting them, blowing back Harry’s curls that aren’t held back by the bandana.

“It’s nice outside,” Louis remarks as they reach Harry’s black Land Rover (he wanted the Range Rover, but Louis convinced him the Land Rover had better mileage).

“That it is, my darling,” Harry replies as they buckle up and with the key in the ignition, they’re off.

Louis connects his phone to the Bluetooth, putting on his favorite Arctic Monkeys album as he places his arm on the console, looking at Harry’s profile expectedly, who reaches out and laces their fingers together, not taking his eyes off the road.

“Do you even know where a roller skating rink is, Lou?” Harry asks, turning to glance at his boyfriend, who has taken off his vans and his resting his fuzzy-sock covered feet on the dashboard.

“Nope. I’ll look it up,” Louis picks up his phone, unlocking it as he searches google.

Harry just snorts at Louis’ unpreparedness and brings their hands up so he can brush his lips against Louis’ knuckles (he really likes kissing Louis’ hands).

Louis looks up from his phone for a moment to watch Harry with an oh so soft smile, before remembering that he has a job to do.

“Ummm, babe?” Louis asks, still scrolling through the results.

“Hmm?” Harry hums against Louis’ hand.

“The closest rink is an hour and a half from here,” But Louis is already pulling up the directions, knowing how much Harry loves road trips with Louis.

“Then I guess we’re going on a mini road trip,” Harry smiles, looking over at Louis since they’re at a stoplight.

And Louis doesn’t even say anything, just softly grins and starts the directions.

 

-

“Hey, Lou?” Harry squeezes Louis’ foot from where he was rubbing it, after Louis laid his feet there in his lap.

“Hm?” Louis doesn’t divert his attention from the TV screen, the light flickering in the hollows of his cheekbones.

And that won’t do.

Harry stands up and spreads Louis’ jean-clad legs, crawling between them as he hovers over Louis.

“I want you,” his hot breath fogs over Louis’ lips, making the smaller boy feel heat begin to pool in his stomach.

That’s much better.

“Okay,” Louis breathes, eyes fluttering shut.

Harry makes quick work and slides his hands under Louis, holding him to his torso as he stands up and Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s slim waist.

“Gonna fuck you so hard, make you come on my dick” Harry filthily whispers into Louis’ ear as he hurriedly walks to their bedroom, marking Louis’ skin purple and blue.

“Please,” Louis whimpers after Harry lays him on the bed, licking into his mouth.

“Please, what?” Harry nearly growls, sending hot pleasure pulse through Louis’ veins.

Louis pulls back and looks up at Harry through his eyelashes, “Please, daddy.”

And that’s all Harry needs.

“Fuck,” Harry pulls his shirt off, doing the same with Louis’ after making quick work of their trousers and briefs.

Harry reaches into their bedside table for lube, uncapping the bottle and slicking up his fingers, making Louis moan as he lazily strokes himself.

“Open up, baby,” Harry whispers deeply into Louis’ ear, who in turn groans and spreads his legs eagerly.

Fuck, Louis looks so good like this. His eyes are blown with lust, his hair tousled and his lips swollen and pink as he innocently chews on his fingernail. And Harry has control over all of it.

Harry brings his hand down, circling his index finger on the pink rim, making Louis’ breath hitch. He takes his time, slowly entering in his finger, making Louis squirm and grind down on his hand.

“Stay still,” Harry growls, biting the inside of Louis’ thigh as he uses his free hand to pin down Louis’ hips.

“Yes, sir,” Louis purrs, throwing his arm over his face and biting at the soft skin to try to control himself. He has to be a good boy for Harry.

Harry enters in a second finger, making Louis hiss at the stretch. He circles them around the slick walls before scissoring them, hitting Louis’ prostate dead on.

“Shit,” Louis moans, bucking his hips a bit before Harry could control them again.

He pumps his fingers in and out, the obscene squelch of the lube heard through the room as he begins to lick at Louis’ thighs, leaving bruises and lovebites with his mouth.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck,” Louis curses, biting harder at his arm and he can taste blood.

Harry decides to add a third finger now, the cool of his ring hitting Louis’ rim, making Louis cry out, and it’s probably one of the most beautiful sounds Harry’s heard.

“Harry, please just fuck me,” Louis whines from his spot on the bed, he wants to come from Harry’s cock, not his fingers. At least not tonight.

“Yeah? Need, my cock inside you? Need me to fill you up like the little slut you are?” Harry asks in his gravelly voice, already slicking himself up with the leftover lube on his fingers.

“Yes, I’m your little slut, need your cock,” Louis breathes, making desperate eye contact with Harry, who sits up and looms over Louis.

Harry brings his fingers that had been in Louis up to Louis’ lips, a silent question. Louis eagerly opens his mouth and sucks on Harry’s fingers, sucking all the pre-cum and lube off, cheeks hollowing. He swirls his tongue around the fingers, paying special attention to Harry’s ring, because he knows how hot Harry thinks that is. Harry is watching him intently, his pupils blown with a ring of green on the outside

“Gonna fuck you now,” Harry slides his fingers out of Louis’ mouth, a string of saliva attaching them.

Harry leans forward and licks into Louis’ mouth deeply, tasting the spit and cum and lube and it should be gross but Harry thinks it’s really hot.

He grabs Louis’ legs and props them up on his shoulders, sending a silent thank you to the gods that Louis is so flexible. He lines his cock up at Louis entrance, making eye contact with Louis and Louis nods, telling him he’s ready. Harry pushes in, making both of them moan loudly as Louis’ eyes screw shut.

“Open your eyes, wanna see you,” Harry moans, breathing hard from the exertion of snapping his hips in thrusts.

Louis obeys and opens his hooded eyes, pupils dilated as he makes eye contact with Harry. Harry captures their lips together, tongues dancing in the heat and passion of the moment and Harry could do this for the rest of his life.

Louis pulls back and begins to suck lovebites into Harry’s neck, making Harry’s hips snap even faster, egging him on.

“Jesus, Louis, you’re so fucking hot,” Harry groans, fringe sweaty and hanging down off his face.

Louis just moans in response as he kisses Harry again, biting at the plush lower lip.

“Faster, daddy,” Louis purrs filthily into Harry’s ear, making Harry lose control and groan loudly before grabbing Louis’ hips, picking him up and walking the short distance to the wall where he presses Louis’ back against it to get a better angle.

Harry throws Louis’ right leg over his shoulder and supports his boyfriend’s weight with his hands on Louis’ bum, holding him up as he thrusts relentlessly into him.

“Fuck,” Louis whimpers, putting his head onto Harry’s shoulder, feeling the cool wall against his back.

Louis grips Harry’s bulging biceps, nails digging into the skin, telling Harry he’s close.

“I’m almost there, baby,” Harry half coaxes half moans as he gropes Louis’ ass and Louis sucks and licks at his jaw.

Louis bites particularly hard at a lovebite he just left as he comes hard between the two, white liquid catching on the dark ink on Harry’s stomach and chest, making a filthy contrast.

“Shit,” Harry bites at Louis’ collarbones as he rides out both their highs, breathing roughly.

Once Louis begins to get sensitive, Harry walks them over to the bed and lays Louis down, pulling out of him with a wince.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, love,” Harry whispers as he leaves a gentle kiss over a mark he left on Louis’ neck.

Louis gives a weak hum in acknowledgment as Harry walks to the bathroom, wetting a cloth with warm water before returning.

Harry gently rubs between Louis’ legs, wiping off the lube and cum that leaked out of his arse, Louis hissing at the sensitivity. He then wipes off his own stomach and cock, throwing the cloth into the hamper before climbing under the sheets, pulling Louis’ back flush to his chest.

“You’re a damn good shag, Harry Styles, I’ll give you that,” Louis tiredly remarks, feeling long arms snake around his waist.

Harry kisses the top of Louis’ head, “You too, Louis Tomlinson. It’s a good thing, too. Or else I may have to dump you on the street.”

Louis snorts, flicking Harry on the wrist, “Twat.”

“I love you,” Harry breathes into Louis’ neck.

Louis cranes his head around for a kiss before whispering against Harry’s lips, “I love you too, H.”

And that’s music to Harry’s ears.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! feedback is very much appreciated, also check out some of my other works (if you liked it idk)  
> tumblr and twitter: fireylarry


End file.
